The Blizzard
by Gryffindor57
Summary: The snow was falling rapidly outside of Marlinspike Hall and everyone was asleep. Around midnight a light tapping was coming from outside the door. Please read! I have been really wanting to try and write a Tintin fanfiction! I'm so excited! Please tell me what you think! Thanks so much! :) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this little story! I love Tintin so much and I really wanted to write some fanfiction about him! Please tell me what you think about this. I don't own anything except for the characters I create to meet the original characters! If you have any advice of how I should continue this please do! Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was becoming a blizzard outside of Marlinspike. The wind howled and made snow drifts outside on the heavily packed snow. Tintin sat by the fireplace with Snowy on his lap and was reading the newspaper. Captain Haddock was lounging in his favorite chair with his cap over is eyes listening to the snow storm outside. Professor Calculus was up in his room writing down blue prints to his latest invention.

Around midnight when everyone had fallen asleep someone lightly knocked on the front door of Marlinspike Hall. Although, the tapping was for a few moments Snowy woke up and ran towards the door. Snowy cocked his head to the side. There wasn't any tapping; all Snowy could hear was the wind blowing against the door.

_ .Tap._

Snowy scratched the door with his paws at first trying to somehow get the door open. There wasn't any more tapping at the door. Snowy ran to Tintin and tugged on his pant leg. Tintin opened his eyes just for a moment but then fell back to sleep.

_Woof! Woof!_

Tintin was jolted awake and the Captain fell out of his chair.

"Blistering blue barnacles!" the Captain exclaimed and glared at Snowy.

Snowy ran out of the room towards the door.

_Woof! _

"What is Snowy?" Tintin followed Snowy to the door.

The Captain groaned as he walked towards the door. He was having the most amazing dream about sailing the seven seas!

Snowy scratched the door with his paws and Tintin opened the door. The snow was coming down so rapidly that you couldn't see the trees or the ground. Snowy began to sniff something on the doorstep and at first Tintin thought it was a snowdrift. Tintin bent down and brushed the snow off to reveal a hand.

"Captain! Hurry and help me! There is someone out here freezing to death!" Tintin lifted the person in his arms and quickly went towards the fireplace.

Captain Haddock's eyes widened as Tintin quickly walked past him. Tintin put the person down on the couch nearest to the fireplace. The snow had melted to revealed a beautiful young woman. Tintin stared down at her with his eyes widening and the Captain slowly entered the room unsure what to do. Snowy sniffed the girl and wagged his tail happily.

"I-I can't believe it's her. I haven't seen her sense we were just kids," Tintin smiled.

The Captain smiled at Tintin and raised a eyebrow, " So, were you two a couple?"

Tintin's face turned bright red, "Of course not," Tintin went to the hallway closet and brought back a stack of blankets.

"It's just we never- when we were both thirteen we were walking to school and a man approached us. He said to come with him and no one would get hurt,"

Tintin began to covered the girl with multiple blankets, " I stood in front of Ella and tried to keep the man's focus on myself and not her. The man quickly caught on and grabbed Ella before I could react. That was the last day I saw her," Tintin's jaw tensed.

Ella stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Wait, where am I?"

Snowy barked, "Snowy!" Ella sprung up and was about to pet Snowy when she gasped.

She pulled off her coat and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a gash from her elbow to her wrist.

"Thundering Typhoons!" the Captain exclaimed jumping from his chair.

Tintin quickly ran to Ella's side and she looked up and tears began to stream down her face. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried and the Captain quickly ran to get the first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter 2! I loved writing it! **

"I'm so sorry Tintin," Ella finally said between sniffles.

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong," Tintin held her tightly.

"I didn't come back sooner and tonight was the night I finally escaped," Ella began to cry again, "I can't believe I'm finally free again."

Tintin felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, "I should be the one sorry,"

Ella pulled away and looked at him, "Tintin we were thirteen year olds and you tried to save me," She looked at her wounded arm, "It's happened so fast and lasted forever,"

Captain Haddock ran into the room with the first aid and Professor Calculus.

"How is your arm?" Professor Calculus asked and took the first aid from the Captain.

"It's throbbing," Ella's voice cracked as she looked the deep gash.

The Professor put a stool in front of the couch and faced Ella. He gently took her arm and opened the first aid kit.

"Tintin I will need your help while I bandage the wound," Professor Calculus began to bring out a roll of white gauze and a tube of medicine.

"What do you need me to do?" Tintin asked.

"I need you to get some clean cloths and a bowl of warm soapy water. I need a needle and thread and a large towel," Tintin quickly left the room.

Ella could feel the gash throbbing "I guess I will need stiches?"

"I'm afraid so," The Professor rolled up his sleeves.

Ella stomach was in knots just thinking about the stiches. She wished it had rained instead of a full on blizzard.

The Captain was pacing back and forth and Snowy was curled up at Ella's feet.

"Once when I was sailing the seven seas I got a nasty cut while cutting an apple," Captain Haddock sat down and continued his story, "I had to get stiches and I was terrified. It was painful at first but I felt a lot better once it was done," The Captain smiled and Ella returned it.

"Thank you-"Ella paused, "I just realized I don't know your name,"

The Captain laughed, "The name is Archibald Haddock but you can call me Captain Haddock if you want, everyone does."

Tintin slowly came in balancing a bowl of soapy water and many wash cloths. He gently laid the bowl on the table closest to Ella and gave the wash clothes to Professor Calculus. Tintin then laid down a small box that held the needle and thread. Ella was so nervous she felt like throwing up right then and there.

"How about we just wrap it up in a bandage?" Ella asked nervously.

Tintin sat down beside Ella, "if we do you could bleed to death or you could get a terrible infection in the wound,"

Professor Calculus took the large towel and applied pressure to her wound, "We have to apply pressure to make sure the blood stops."

For the next few minutes they applied pressure to the wound and hopefully had made the blood flow stop. Professor Calculus slowly lifted the wet towel and finally the blood flow had stopped.

Professor Calculus took the bowl and set it in his lap then he made Ella's arm hover over the bowl.

"Tintin could you hand me one of those cloths," The Professor made sure the bowl was secure.

Tintin handed him the cloth and the Professor began to clean the wound. The warm water felt so good to Ella's skin because the melted snow had made her clothes damp and freezing. The cleaning of the wound wasn't as bad she thought it would be and she was relieved. Once all of the blood was washed off the gash it looked better. Ella felt better since it was thoroughly cleaned although she was NOT looking forward to the next step. She could feel the nervous jitters in her stomach and was wishing for this whole thing to be over. Professor Calculus opened the small box and brought out the needle and special thread the Captain had used when needed. Ella scooted to the very back of the couch as far away as possible from that needle. She felt really childish but she just couldn't stand the thought of that needle stitching her wound up. Tintin could tell she was nervous and scared; he took her good hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him for a moment then slowly came closer to the Professor with her arm.

At first the needle was very painful and when the thread came through she tightly held Tintin's hand and hoped she wasn't killing his poor hand. A few tears fell down her face as the process continued but she tried not to pay attention to the stiches and focused on Tintin's comforting hand, the blowing wind outside, or Snowy quietly snoring over by Captain Haddock. After an agonizing thirty minutes or so the stitching was finally done and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Professor Calculus's eyes were drooping because he was so exhausted and they still had to put the bandaged over Ella's stitches.

Captain Haddock stood up and helped Professor Calculus to his feet, "Alright, come on Professor,"

Ella stood up and went to Professor Calculus and gave him a hug. He was so tired but he smiled and returned the gesture. The Professor then left and finally went to sleep after a very eventful day and Ella went back to the couch and bundled in as many blankets as she could. Then she realized she needed her left arm bandaged and reluctantly got the gauzes and began to wrap her arm. After a few minutes Ella began to get really angry at the gauze because every time she tried to begin wrapping the gaze would move. Tintin had fallen asleep beside her after the Professor Calculus left and the soon the Captain had left to get some well needed rest. Ella smiled and tried not to laugh because Tintin had his mouth slightly open while he was asleep. She even had to put her hand over her mouth but it didn't work. Ella laughed so hard that made Tintin jumped out of his skin.

Ella smiled, "Hey sleepy head,"

Tintin slightly smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ella smiled at him and then remembered her bandage, "Could you help me put on the bandage?"

"Of course," Tintin took the gauze and began to wrap her arm, "Ellie?"

Ella smiled at the nickname Tintin had given her when they were kids, "You remembered,"

He smiled, "I couldn't forget,"

**I hope you liked it(: Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ella woke up in one of the guest bedrooms of Marlinspike Hall and had to remind herself that she was free again. She slowly rose up and grimaced. Her hair was a rat's nest and smelled like she hadn't washed it years. She had washed it of course but just not recently. Even though she knew she desperately needed a bath she laid back down and enjoyed the warm of the covers surrounding her. She could remember the days when she could wrap herself in her blankets and fall back to sleep with no worries. For about four years when she was captured and had to serve as slave for those horrible, vile men working for their main big and high boss. She didn't get any time to herself like this. Although once she was done doing her chores she was back in her cell and that was the only time she was alone. It was agonizing for her every day to do the same things over and over again.

It took her a whole month to make it back to Brussels unfollowed. Last night was when she had finally made it to Marlinspike Hall and she remembered everything perfectly.

_Ella ran to the gates of Marlinspike Hall and tears were streaming down her face as she ran towards the steps. She was clutching her left arm and could feel the blood pouring out of the deep gash. Before Ella had gotten to the gates one of the thugs had somehow followed her here and held a knife in his hand. She ran but he was faster and grabbed her wrist. She quickly punched him in the jaw and he took the knife and cut her arm. Ella screamed in agony and the man smiled and slowly backed away._

"_We will meet again beautiful," he ran in the opposite direction and she watched until he was out of her site._

_Ella was tempted to sit down and hopefully make the pain stop. She knew though that she could bleed to death if she did. _

_When Ella finally made it to the front door she could only lightly tap because she didn't feel like she had the energy. She tried again but no one answered. Ella could feel her legs get heavy and so she decided it was best that she sat down. She didn't realize it at the time but she was already on the ground when she had thought that. The snow was coming down rapidly covering her in a white blanket._

Ella touched the bandage and thought about how it was very strange that man was very familiar. She gasped, Ella wanted to scream. The man who followed her was the same person that had kidnapped her four years ago.

Ella shook her head and tried not to think about everything. Ella decided that it would be best if she took that bath and get her mind off things.

A few minutes later Ella got out and wrapped a towel around her when she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into!

"Oh no, no,no,no!" Ella franticly looked into the drawers and sighed.

Ella pulled out a big pink fluffy robe with the initials B.C.

"It's going to have to do until I can get real clothes," Ella continues to search through the drawers and found the found some bright colored dresses with many sparkles.

Ella reluctantly put one of the long dresses with hopefully less sparkles. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and grimaced.

The long pink dress didn't fit her in places and around the collar were bright pink feathers.

"At least it doesn't have any sparkles," Ella muttered.

Ella liked sparkles but these dresses had too many in her opinion. Just for fun she dramatically walked into her bedroom like a big movie star. Ella laughed when she saw herself in the big long mirror and she spun around in circles.

"You there!" Ella said in a dramatic voice and pointed randomly, "Get me some caviar! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Ella laughed at herself and decided to make her make her bed and then go down stairs. Ella pulled up the sheet and her left arm began to hurt.

"Ugh! When will this heal!" she just pulled up the blankets and placed the pillows back in there spots.

She opened the door and headed down stairs. The dress she was wearing even had a train and Ella felt so ridiculous.

"Ella?"

Ella turned around and saw Captain Haddock and he looked at her strangely.

"Morning! I know I look strange this was all I found in the drawers in my room. Do you know anyone with the initials B.C.?" Ella asked.

"Millions of Blistering Blue barnacles!" The Captain rubbed his face with his hand, "Yes…sadly yes I know who that is."

"Are you alright Captain? You're turning pale," Ella worriedly watched Captain Haddock.

"Yes-I think so. Let's go get something to eat," Captain Haddock and Ella then made their way to the kitchen.

Tintin was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

Ella watched him for a moment. She smiled and wondered about his hair and why it flipped up in the front.

"Good morning Tintin," Ella sat down beside him.

Tintin looked up from his book and he grinned, "Good morning, Miss Castafiore," Captain Haddock groaned and Tintin laughed.

Ella looked at them both confused, "What, who is Miss Castafiore?"

Tintin smiled at Captain Haddock, "Do you want to explain Captain, you two were engaged once,"

Captain Haddock glared at Tintin, "That was a misunderstanding,"

Snowy went over to Ella and she picked him up and sat him her lap. She had missed Snowy, she always loved how Snowy was always there when you needed him. She scratched behind his ears and Snowy relaxed instantly.

The Captain sat down and sighed ,"I don't think I am very good at explaining things."

"Bianca Castafiore is the 'Milanese Nightingale' she is an opera singer. She is a very interesting person."

The Captain rolled his eyes," She is loud, and can never get anyone's name correctly."

Ella rubbed her bandage absentmindedly, "I need to tell you how I got this," Ella lifted her arm with the bandage.

Tintin and Captain Haddock listened intently as she told them everything that happened last night. The Captain was so furious he had to stand up and pace. Tintin's jaw tightened and Snowy whined and licked Ella's cheek as though he knew what she was saying and going through. Ella sighed once she was done talking and leaned against the back of the chair.

She looked at Tintin, "This morning I realized the man who cut my arm was the one who kidnapped me when we were younger." Ella could feel the familiar sting of tears and she angrily wiped them away.

"Don't worry Ellie he will never get near you again. I promise." Tintin lightly smiled and Ella smiled and looked at his hair.

Tintin touched his hair confused, "What is it?"

Ella smiled, "Nothing is wrong, it's just your hair is different."

Tintin laughed, "During a car chase the wind blew my hair up and it has stayed this way ever since."

"Wow," Ella laughed when Snowy licked her face," Snowy!" she smiled at him and put him down.

Tintin got up and poured Snowy a bowl of dog food and the Captain began to make some tea.

"Do want some tea Ella?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Yes please." Ella smiled at the thought of a warm cup of tea.

**Thank you for reading! I love writing this story, if you have any suggestions of how I should continue please tell me! Please review because I really want to know what you readers think. Thanks a ton! I promise I will continue this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This chapter is going to be in Tintin's point of view! I hope you enjoy it. ****  
**

**I do not own anything except for my own characters that I have written in. **

* * *

When Tintin walked into the living room he found Ella sitting in the sofa, staring at the telephone. She would reach her hand out to it, and as she is about to pick it up, she would pull it back. Tintin didn't know if he should bother her, for a moment he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but thought it would be best if he just went into the other room.

"Tintin?"

He looked back into the room, "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Tintin nodded and sat on the sofa beside her, "What do you want to talk about?"

She looked at Tintin for a moment and finally asked, "Are my parents alright?"

He smiled, "Yes, they're fine."

She sighed happily and smiled, "that's so good, I was worried something had happened to them while I was gone."

Tintin got up and went over to the phone and had his hand ready to dial, "Would you like to call them?"

She grinned, "Yes, but could you talk to them first, and maybe tell them I'm finally safe?"

He began to dial and he gently smiled at her and nodded. As the phone was ringing Tintin realized he had waited for this moment for so long. To have Ella in front of him smiling, knowing she was safe and happy.

The other line picked up, "_Hello?"_

"Hello? Is this Margaret Remington?" Tintin asked.

"_Yes, who is this?" _

"It's Tintin."

_"__Oh my, Tintin! My dear how are you?"_ she asked sweetly.

As this was happening Tintin was sitting close to Ella so she could hear her mother's voice. Ella beamed and tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm wonderful, fantastic actually. Mrs. Remington, I have something very important to tell you."

"_Alright, what is it?" _she asked.

"It's Ella. She's home."

"_She's-home?" _Over the phone they both could hear Margaret was crying, _"How is she? Is she alright?"_

"She's fine. She can't wait to see you. Would you and the rest of your family want to come to Marlinspike?"

"_Yes! We'll come as soon as we can pack! Oh I can't wait to tell everyone the wonderful news. I must go, but I will see you soon, Goodbye Tintin!"_

"Goodbye, Mrs. Remington," Tintin covered the mouth piece and asked, "Ella do you want to talk to her?"

Ella smiled, "No, I think it would be best if I waited until they all came."

He nodded, and hung up the phone.

They both were lost in their own thoughts and Tintin had to finally ask a question he had been hesitant to ask her.

"Ella I-"

"Tintin-"

They both laughed and Ella smiled and said, "You go first."

"No, you go ahead."

"Well I wanted to ask if you if there were any fabrics I could use to make dresses."

"Well not that I know of, but instead I will just get you anything you need."

Her eyes widened, "Tintin, are you sure? You don't have to go through all that trouble."

Tintin smiled, "Don't even worry about it. We better hurry before it gets dark."

"Oh!" Ella quickly got up to run up to her room," Okay, I will be right back."

* * *

Ella came out of the dressing room wearing knee length blue dress that fit her perfectly. Tintin's heart skipped a beat.

She slightly twirled, and smiled, "What do you think?"

Tintin cleared his throat, "It's- very nice."

She couldn't stop smiling, "Thank you so much Tintin, and are you sure about this? I know this isn't cheap."

Tintin gathered everything she had chosen and gave it to the store clerk, "Now Ellie, I want you to have everything you need and don't worry about anything."

After he had paid for everything including the blue dress she had on and they both left. She wrapped herself in her coat, to protect herself from the wind and snow.

Tintin smiled, "Ella there's something I want to show you. I promise it won't take very long."

She picked up Snowy and followed Tintin. They snow was blowing through the air and chilling gusts of wind intensified; Tintin could hardly feel his hands. They were about to the entrance to the library when Ella's hand slipped into his.

He was about the turn around when she whispered, "Keep going."

"Ella?"

"Tintin," she muttered in his ear, "We're being followed."

His grip on her hand tightened, "Come on. I know where we can go."

He led her through the busiest part of town and Tintin never glanced back. He could feel her hand gripping his, in fear and Snowy began to become impatient.

"Almost there."

"Tintin," her voice came out as a whisper, "There's three men following us now."

He finally glanced back, and in synchronized steps, three large men were staring right at them. Tintin quickly weaved his way through the crowd hoping to lose the men when blending in the crowd. They finally came to Labrador Street and Tintin unlocked the door of the four to five-story building and quickly locked it when they were inside. Tintin quickly went to Mrs. Finch's desk and wrote a note:

_Mrs. Finch, _

_Please do not open the door for anyone._

_It's very important that you don't. Please discard this message after reading. _

_-Tintin_

He slid it under her door hoping that she would receive it. Tintin then led the way upstairs to his apartment. Once he opened the door he went to the windows and closed the curtains and peered down into the street. Three dark figures slowly walked towards the apartment building and stopped at the door. Tintin quickly went to his desk and pulled out his pistol. Ella's eyes grew wide. He quietly opened the door stopped at the top of the stairs, out of sight, but still watching. Tintin could hear the booming sounds of the strangers hamming the door. Mrs. Finch began complaining and unlocked her door and she stopped as she glanced at her desk. She picked up Tintin's note. Her face hardened and she ripped the note into little small pieces and left the room. The hammering on the door continued but no one answered the door.

Tintin went back into his apartment and Ella was standing at one of the windows watching the men at the door below.

"Are they leaving?" Tintin took off his coat and hung it up.

Ella finally closed the curtains, "They stopped and ran back the way we came."

Tintin picked up his phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

He covered the mouth piece, "Thompson and Thomson, they work at Interpol and we know each other from previous cases."

Ella stared at him. Tintin realized he hadn't told her about becoming a Journalist and how he has solved many mysteries. Tintin quickly opened the door to his office and pointed to the framed articles on the walls.

_"__Hello? Who is this?"_

Tintin picked up the phone, "Hello? Is this Thomson?"

_"__Why no. This is Thompson with a 'P' as in 'psychologist'" _

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thompson, this is Tintin, and I need your help."

Tintin explained everything to him and asked Thompson if they could come to Marlinspike Hall the next day.

_"__I believe we can Tintin, see you then."_

"See you."

Tintin hung up the phone and then called Captain Haddock.

_"__Hello"_

"Hello? Captain, it's Tintin."

_"__Tintin! Where are you? I thought you would be back by now."_

"Me too, but someone was following us."

_"__Oh no. Are you both alright?"_

"Yes, we're fine but I think it will be best if we stay here tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning. Hopefully we can get away unnoticed."

_"__If I could just get my hands on those Black-Beetles!" _

"I called Thompson and Thomson and they will come by tomorrow."

_"__Oh alright, see you soon then." _

"Goodbye Captain."

Tintin sighed, "It seems as though we're stuck here for the night."

Ella had a look of amazement on her face as she continued reading his work.

"Tintin this is amazing! I can't believe you're a Journalist! I can't even imagine!" then she realized he had said something, "Oh sorry, what did you say."

"It's alright; I said we're going to have to stay here tonight because I don't want you out there with those thugs."

Ella nodded, "Tintin do you think they?" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes, I think they are from the same group that took you, but I promise I won't let them hurt you again."

The next thing Tintin knew Ella was hugging him, "Thank you Tintin."

At first he didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back, "What for?"

She sighed, "For protecting me, and for caring."

Tintin smiled, "Always."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long to update**, **goodness I've been busy! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I can't wait to write more. ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It truly inspires me to continue writing the story! I don't own anything except my own characters written into the story. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Everything was dark and Ella could feel the cold, harsh ground beneath her sore body. The coarse sack that was a replacement for a dress rubbed against her skin and she couldn't sleep that night. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair while she thought of her home, where ever it was out there. She thought of Tintin. How they would take evening walks in the garden behind her small house. How her mother would paint pictures and she could just sit and watch her mother paint every paint stroke if she could. The way her father always knew what to say when she was upset._

_Ella was startled out of her thoughts when someone flung the door open. She quickly stood up despite her aching muscles screaming in protest. _

_A deep voice came from somewhere in the dark, "Sleeping well?" _

_Ella angrily whispered, "It's you." _

_She could hear his heavy footsteps pacing, "Oh dear, you're not happy to see me." _

_She chuckled, "No. I never have been, sorry to disappoint." _

_His ominous laughter filled the room, "Feisty, I like it. I see why Tintin likes you." _

_She shook the bars, "Don't you dare touch him." _

_He leaned close to her ear and whispered softly with his warm sticky breath, "Every day you rot in this cell, is another stab to his foolish heart." _

_A single tear fell down her face as he left the room, closing the door without making a sound._

Ella quickly sat up and began sobbing. She couldn't take anymore dreams as the ones she has been having; especially the ones that had actually happened. All she could do was hold herself and sob. Something moved right beside her and she gasped not knowing what it was.

"Snowy." Ella sighed as the sweet terrier licked her hand and she whispered," You scared me boy."

She cuddled Snowy and after a while, decided to make a cup of tea. Ella grabbed her robe and went to the kitchen. Tintin had insisted for her to sleep in his bedroom while he slept on the couch in the living room. Ella silently walked through the living room and stole a glance at Tintin. He was sprawled across the couch softly snoring. Ella smiled. She felt better seeing him safe and sleeping soundly. She went into the kitchen and began heating the water. As the water for the tea was brewing she went over to the windows to peek outside down at the street. The ground was a white blanket of snow and there wasn't any visible footprints anywhere, which made Ella, sigh and finally relax. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass, clearing her thoughts. Suddenly, the tea kettle burst out in a loud whistle. She immediately ran to the tea kettle and took it off the stove. She held her breath and slowly walked into the living room. Tintin was still asleep although he had moved some. Ella sighed with relief and made her cup of tea.

* * *

"Ellie, it's time to wake up." Ella slowly woke as Tintin lightly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Huh? Oh I'm awake," she sluggishly responded.

Ella could smell food cooking and she quickly put on her robe and peeked into the kitchen. Tintin had made breakfast for them both. He turned around and caught a glimpse of her hair all ruffled up from sleeping and he couldn't help himself and laughed.

Ella's faced turned red and she slammed the bedroom door, "Ha. Ha. Yeah, very funny."

Tintin rushed to the door still chuckling, "No, no I'm sorry."

"Uh huh, sure." She said with a smile.

He smiled, "Just come out before your food gets cold alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

A few minutes later Ella came out in a light pink dress and her light brown hair down in natural soft curls. As Ella sat down at the table she glanced at Tintin; he was staring at her.

"What?"

He shook his head realizing he was staring and muttered, "Sorry."

He kept wondering _why did I do that?_

Ella was also puzzled, "It's alright."

Snowy shook his head; it was as though he could truly understand what the two were so puzzled about.

* * *

They were almost to the gates of Marlinspike Hall and Ella had held in her breath the whole way back, in fear of the three men finding them again. Tintin had kept an eye out for anything suspicious, but he hadn't seen anything. As they approached Marlinspike snowy began to sniff the ground and push away the snow. Tintin walked over to snowy and brushed away the rest of the snow with his foot. Ella couldn't see what he saw but he furiously turned away and went towards the gates but stopped and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Ella walked to the spot Tintin had uncovered; on the sidewalk was a dark red puddle, blood. Then she realized; it was her blood. They were at the same place the man cut her just the other night; Ella hadn't realized how much blood she had lost.

_Tintin_, she thought.

Ella went over to him and she gently took his hand in hers.

"Tintin?" she quietly whispered.

He heavily sighed and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry. I-I can't even bear the thought of how much they hurt you."

She silently nodded and wrapped her arms around him; hugging him in a tight embrace.

Tintin was so tense and ridged, until she hugged him and he melted.

He could hear her softly breathing and her head was resting against his shoulder. Tintin wished to stop time. To have her always safely in his arms, away from all the danger.

"Tintin!" someone exclaimed.

Tintin and Ella quickly separated and then they saw Thompson and Thomson briskly walking towards them. One of them waved and never realized the ice on the pavement.

Ella gasped and went towards him trying to help him up and ended up falling also. Ella began to giggle at her clumsiness and then laughed so hard she snorted which made Tintin and everyone else laugh with her.

Once everyone had fought down the laughter they could finally introduce themselves.

Thompson smiled, " Hello, I'm Thompson, with a _P_ as in psychology."

Ella smiled and shook his hand, " I'm Ella."

Thomson shook her hand also, "I'm Thomson, without a _P_ as in ,Venezuela ."

Ella smiled at them both, " It's very nice to meet you."

As they were all walking into Marlinspike Ella sheepishly whispered, "Tintin, how will I ever tell the two apart?"

He chuckled, " Well, Thomson's moustache is pointy at the ends, while Thompson's is straight."

She nodded and was determined not to get the two mixed up.

Nestor opened the door for them and led everyone into the living room where Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus were waiting.

Tintin noticed Ella's bags, " Do you want me take those to your room?"

She looked down, "Oh no, I'll take them, be back in a jiffy."

After she had left the room Thompson had the strangest expression on his face.

"So.. Tintin" he had an mischievous grin, "When's the wedding?"

The Captain almost spit out his drink that he was about to swallow, and then had goofiest grin on his face.

Tintin slightly shook his head, "I beg your pardon?"

Thompson smirked, "We'll we just assumed,"

Thomson added, " That you both are an couple, especially after seeing you both embracing."

Tintin tried to stop it, but he couldn't himself from blushing, " I- We, " he paused.

"She is quite ravishing, " Thomson put in.

" Well yes but-"

Ella walked in and instantly felt as though she had interrupted something. Tintin was blushing and wouldn't really look at her and the others had the strangest expressions.

"Um- Hello everyone." she said awkwardly.

Captain Haddock chuckled, " Hello Ella, now let's all sit down and get everything over with."

* * *

The interview hadn't taken long with Thompson and Thomson, and as they were leaving they sent their congratulations.

Thomson came over to Ella and winked, " Congratulations."

She didn't know what to say in return.

"Please do send an invitation Tintin," Thompson quickly said to him with a smirk and a tip of the hat.

"No, you don't understand," but he already closed the door.

Ella shook her head in confusion, "Tintin what did Thomson mean by, Congratulations? "

Captain Haddock laughed and Tintin glared at him.

She slightly smiled, "what is it?"

Captain Haddock grinned and patted Tintin on the back, "We were just teasing him, that's all."

She didn't really ask anything more about it but she still, she wondered, _What could have possibly made Tintin blush so much?_

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! :) Please tell me what you think. Hope to update soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! :) Here is the lovely Chapter 6! Yay!**

* * *

Everything was quite in the night. There wasn't a sound to be heard. All of a sudden, three shot were fired into the night. Several screams were heard inside Marlinspike Hall and one of them was Ella's. She quickly sat up in her bed and terror ran through her. Two dark figures were wrestling on the floor at the foot of her bed. She quickly turned her lamp on to reveal Tintin and a large burly man fighting. Tintin was doing very well in the fight but he wouldn't last for very long. Ella ran to the door to find help when she crashed into the Captain.

She could tell he had hastily dressed, his hat was askew and he only had one arm in his coat. He immediately pulled her into the hallway and they both began running through the dark hallways trying to get out.

"What's happening?" Ella asked between breaths.

" No time to explain." as they ran the Captain put his arm through the other arm of the coat.

The Captain led her through a different part of Marlinspike she had never seen before. They went deeper into the house, and soon there wasn't any lights at all.

"Captain?" Ella couldn't see anything at all.

He took her hand, "I'm right here. Now we are going to have to be very quiet from here, until we get to the car."

"But what about Tintin and Professor Calculus?" Ella's thoughts went back to the large man and Tintin fighting," Do you think Tintin is going to be alright?"

"That boy can get through anything, so don't worry about him."

The Captain opened a door and light streamed down from the full moon. He walked out, but Ella paused standing in the doorway, "What about Professor Calculus?"

" He is already in the car waiting for us."

From then on until they reached the car they both were silent. Ella's heart was racing and she sighed a sigh of relief once she closed the car door and locked it.

"Wait!" Ella gasped, "What about Tintin?"

She opened her car door, "He's still in there!"

The Captain ran after her and finally stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "Ella. All he wants is for you to be safe. It isn't safe here anymore."

"But He's in there with that man and probably many more." She was torn, she knew Tintin would want her to leave but the one thing she wanted to do was stay.

" I know, but he made me promise to make sure you were safe."

She was angry and anxious at the same time. She could take care herself, she understood Tintin wanted her to be safe, but she had to at least do something. Ella broke away from the Captain's grasp and ran.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran around the house and some of the trees branches caught on her nightgown tearing it some places but she didn't care. She had fled for too long, now she was going to fight back. Ella finally made it to the other side of the house, the door was locked. She scanned the windows and she could see that her bedroom window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. Her room was on the second floor, but then she had an idea. There was a lot of vine trailing up one side of the house, but she knew that wouldn't hold her. Then she noticed that there was boards that were nailed near the windows on each level as though someone had tried to board up the house a long time ago. Ella grasped a fairly strong piece of vine and pulled herself up and she had a more difficult time because of her bare feet. She pulled herself up and grabbed one of wooden ledges and climbed. Her hand was about to touch her window sill when her foot slipped and she almost fell. Ella was only holding on by one hand, she took a deep breath and grabbed the window sill. It took all of her strength but she finally pulled herself into her bedroom.

The room was still lightly lit by the lamp beside the bed and when she looked at the floor there was a few spots of blood. She quietly walked out of the room and then noticed there was a few more drops of blood down the hallway. Her feet moved silently across the floor and then she heard it. Voices. It was coming from Tintin's bedroom. His once clean bedroom was in chaos. The desk was toppled over, his drawers that held his clothes was laying flat on the floor and in Tintin's favorite chair sat the large burly man. He held a piece of cloth to his nose and blood was smeared on his face, probably from the broken nose he had. Ella noticed there was two other men sprawled across Tintin's bed and to her horror, Tintin was tied to his desk chair his head was drooping so low his chin rested on his chest.

The large burly man sighed, "How long do we have to wait? Can't we get rid of him now?"

"No." one of the men barked, "Remember what the boss said?"

The burly man rolled his eyes and said in a mocking tone, "Don't touch one hair on his head, and wait for the girl to follow."

The man who was obviously in charge glared at the burly man and pointed angrily at Tintin's limp body, "Look what you did!"

"What!? He's the one who broke my nose!" he spit some blood onto the floor.

"You better hope he wakes up or we'll all get sacked."

The third man sat and yelled angrily, "Will you two be quiet for one minute!?"

They both grumbled a short apology and they all went silent all waiting. Ella was so confused then she realized, they were waiting for her.

Swiftly someone put their hand over Ella's mouth and she began to resist. The person who had her struggled but pulled her into another room and closed the door behind them.

Whoever it was let go and Ella exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Shh! Miss, you'll alarm all those men in there!" Nestor whispered with caution.

She gasped, "Nestor! Oh, I didn't know it was you but why did you take me in like that?"

"I'm sorry, I was afraid if I tried to get your attention any other way you might accidently say my name too loud or something of that sort."

"Oh , I understand," Ella suddenly had a idea," Do you perhaps have a maid's uniform?"

He gave her a strange look, "Yes I do think we do. Why?"

Ella began pacing, "Well this may sound crazy, but what if I dress as a maid and bring those men tea and in that tea will have a very strong sleeping pill in it?"

Nestor began to walk towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

Nestor smiled, "I'm going to go make the tea."

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm super excited for this story. :) I know this was a little shorter, but I'm working on Chapter 7 and I'm going to get that up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! Oh my goodness thank you SO much for all the reviews! :) You readers are great! As you can tell, I like to use exclamation points...Haha :) **

**Anyways, I know by researching some, I learned that the Karaboudjan wasn't really mentioned in any other comics besides 'The Crab with the Golden Claws.' So! Since in the movie from (2011) Captain Haddock got his ship back, that is what I'm going to write in my fan fiction. :) **

* * *

Ella stood nervously beside the door that held all three thugs waiting just for her to come. She had gotten the maid's uniform and changed. Then she put her hair in a bun and found a old pair of Professor Calculus's glasses. The whole outfit wasn't much of a disguise but she hoped it was enough. Nestor came quietly to her with a tray of tea and nodded. Ella took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame. All three men jumped.

Ella smiled and walked in giving each a cup and small cookie, "I thought you lads might like a cup of tea," she said in a cheery voice.

The burly man stood up, " Why are you here?"

Ella looked him straight in the eye, " Why are you here?"

Everything was silent and then Ella took out her handkerchief from her sleeve and began to fake cry, "I am NEVER appreciated in this house!" she exclaimed through ragged sobs.

All the men froze in place, they were unsure what to do.

Ella continued to sob, " I try to be nice! Is that even acknowledged?!"

The burly man quietly whispered, "Uh...No?"

Ella collapsed into the floor sobbing and all three men quickly picked up their cups of tea.

"See look, we're drinking it." said the burly man and drunk it all down.

"Yeah! Look!" the leader of the group gulped his down also.

"Anything to stop all the crying," the third grumbled to himself and then he drank the tea.

Ella slowly rose with tear filled eyes and smiled at them, "Thank you, please sit down I know you must be tired."

"You're telling me." the burly man sighed and sunk into the chair.

The other two sighed as well, and they sat down.

The burly man rubbed his disfigured nose with the back of his hand and stared at Ella, "So, who are you?"

"Me?" Ella gave each one of them a pastry, "Right now, I'm working as a maid, but soon I'll be an amazing actress." she exclaimed with flare.

The burly man sighed and leaned his head back on the comfortable chair, "As a child I wished to be the owner of a bank, " He smirked and said with delight, "But now, instead of owning them, I rob them!"

The other two men laughed in agreement.

Ella cleared her throat, "So you guys rob banks?"

The large man chuckled, "It's side work."

Ella noticed his eyes began to droop and she had to ask, "Who do work for?"

He shuttered, "That man, he's..."

The burly man had fallen asleep Ella had desperately wanted to know more, but she was thankful he was finally asleep. She looked over at the other two men, they both had fallen asleep.

Ella rushed over to Tintin. She gently put her hand on his forehead and leaned his head back. Her stomach churned. Tintin had a large bump forming on his temple, his nose was bleeding, and his left eye was beginning to have a purple hue.

"Oh Tintin.." She gently put his head back in that uncomfortable position and brought out a small kitchen knife from her pocket and cut at the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Once he was free, he fell forward and Ella caught him before he hit the floor.

"Uh Nestor?" Ella struggled holding Tintin.

Nestor came in and right behind him came the Captain.

"We need to get of here as soon as possible." Ella told them as they took Tintin.

The Captain grunted, "There's some coil of rope in my pocket to tie those big headed buffoons with."

She nodded and got the rope and began tying the men's wrists and ankles together. Once she was done she went to Tintin's phone and called Interpol informing them about the three men at Marlinspike. Ella went into her room and got clothes she might need and as she passed Tintin's room was when she paused because she heard a whimpering noise.

She gasped, "Snowy!"

She tried to figure out where the sound was coming from and then she realized it was coming from Tintin's closet that was barricaded with a chair. She threw the chair out of the way and opened the door. Snowy's mouth and paws were tied and Ella quickly took it off and held the small dog in her arms.

"It's okay Snowy, " Ella grabbed her bag with one hand and held Snowy in the other, and they went to the car waiting outside.

* * *

Tintin's vision suddenly came into focus. He was in a cabin of a ship. Tintin sprung up out of the cot he was laying in. He could remember fighting the large man that had broken into Marlinspike, then he was knocked out. Tintin's heart began to race because he also remembers hearing someone crying. Tintin's stomach dropped, it was Ella that he had heard crying. He ran to the door, thankfully it opened. Tintin began running down the hallway and he stopped. He recognized these hallways, he was in the Karaboudjan. Tintin hoped he was right and made his way to Captain Haddocks cabin.

"Captain?" Tintin opened the door and it was dark, no one was in there.

Every room was empty, so Tintin made his way to the top of the ship. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly and the full moon shone down on the dark ocean. The cold salty wind blew against him as he made his way across the deck.

_Where is everyone?_ Tintin thought.

He was about to enter the telegraph room when Ella opened it and hit him with the door.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Tintin! I'm so sorry!"

He held his nose, "It's alright."

"Are you kidding me," she grabbed his hand and helped him up, "I just hit you with a door."

He chuckled, "I've been hit by worse."

The Captain came out, "Tintin my boy! How are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm good," Snowy came out and Tintin noticed where the ropes had been, "What did they do?"

* * *

So later in the evening Ella told Tintin about what happened to the three men while he was unconscious and that Nestor had stayed behind to wait for Interpol to collect the three criminals. Thompson and Thomson had came along, and they hoped to solve the case.

Everyone finally decided to get some well needed rest. Tintin couldn't seem to relax, his mind kept running. So many questions were running through his head.

Little did he know, that many things were about to be answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Here Ella once again found herself running while still wearing her nightgown. She had no time to think and grab her robe. She had been searching through her bag for a pair of socks when she found a message. Ella did find her socks, but inside was small piece of folded paper.

Only five words were written.

_I'm coming to get you._

After Ella had read those words she bolted. She had to get to Tintin. She tried her best not to think of how the message got there and when her worst nightmare was coming.

"Tintin!" she had finally reached his room and she began to rapidly knock, "Tintin please wake up! I need you!"

The door swung open to reveal Tintin wide awake and alert, "Ella what's wrong?"

"This." was she could get out and handed him the note.

He quickly read it and quietly whispered , "No, it can't be. Not him."

"Tintin who are you talking about?" she gently touched his trembling hands.

"Go get dressed and I'll meet you at the Captain's cabin." His eyes seemed so distant.

"Are you sure-"

"Please go, hurry." Tintin was suddenly snapped out of his trance, "Just trust me, hurry. If you've had this for this long that means he is already here."

"I don't understand," Tintin tried to lead her towards her room but she stopped him, "Who is this man everyone keeps talking about?"

Tintin stopped, "Who else has mentioned him?"

"The man who you fought Tintin, right before he fell asleep he shuttered as he was about to mention his boss's name. He fell asleep before he actually said anything."

Tintin stared into her eyes, "No..."

He began to pace, "Why didn't I see it before. I'm so stupid!"

She watched him move back and forth, "Tintin what are you talking about?"

He paused and looked at her, "Ella you have to get changed now. Go."

"But-"

Tintin was already entering his room when he yelled, "Hurry!"

She finally went to her room and quickly changed.

* * *

Tap. tap. tap.

Tintin hurried to the door, "I'm coming Ella."

He opened the door to reveal a tall man a few years older than Tintin with midnight black hair with every hair in place. He had his hands behind his back and had a satisfying look on his face. Behind him stood the large man Tintin had fought just hours ago holding a limp body. It was Ella.

The man in the doorway was beaming and had a vicious look in his eyes, "Hello brother, long time no see."

**I know! It's short and it's a HUGE cliffhanger... There is going to be only 2 more chapters, I may make more chapters, but right now I'm just planning on having 10 chapters total. To be continued..**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 9. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

Tintin stared into his brother's cold gray eyes, "Let her go."

His brother smiled viciously with a gleam in his eyes, "No."

"Vincent, please don't do this." Tintin took a step forward.

Vincent chuckled, "Too late!" He then moved out of the doorway, "Richard, Frank grab him."

Two men suddenly grabbed Tintin and he struggled against their grip on his arms. He finally stopped when he realized wherever he was going it would be where Ella would go.

"So, why don't you just knock me out?" Tintin asked.

Vincent glanced back and grinned, "I want you to remember every single detail that happens. You'll never forget it."

Tintin then went silent and he watched the man who was holding Ella. She had changed, so they must have attacked her when she was coming out her room. Her arm with the white bandage hung down and moved back and forth as the man walked.

"Ah! Here we are!" Vincent opened the door.

Inside were Captain haddock, Professor Calculus, and Thomson and Thompson. They were all awake and the Captain had been gagged.

The men holding him threw him to the floor and began to tie his arms and feet together.

"Why is the Captain gagged?" Tintin asked as they sat him up in a sitting position.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "The idiot wouldn't shut up."

Tintin met the Captain's eyes and the Captain winked.

"Drop her." Vincent said with no emotion in his voice.

The large man holding Ella dropped her and she fell to the floor with a sickening _thud._

Tintin fought against his ropes but it didn't work, "You could have put her down gently."

The large man began tying her arms and feet together and Vincent said with a bone chilling laugh and teased, "Where's the fun in that?"

Tintin furiously fought against his ropes.

"Oh it seems I've made my baby brother angry," Vincent smiled and ruffled Tintin's hair.

All the men exited the room and Vincent was last, " I hope everyone is comfy because very soon, it's all going to change."

"HmhmHm" the Captain tried to speak but it didn't quite come out right.

Tintin took deep breaths to calm himself down, " Yes, he's my brother."

"Tintin.." Professor Calculus gave him a look of sympathy.

Tintin laid his head against the cool metal, "I'm so sorry everyone."

"Tintin, it's not your fault." Thompson assured.

"To be precise, you are not to be blamed." Thomson assured also, trying to bring some normal to this terrible situation.

Tintin closed his eyes, " I couldn't have saved her, I tried so hard but I couldn't."

Captain Haddock silently fought with the cloth around his mouth and finally it came off, "Tintin, lad. Ella is here and she's safe with us, we're all going to get out of here."

Tintin shook his head and opened his eyes, "No Captain. I'm not talking about Ella." a shiver went through him but he wasn't cold.

Captain Haddock stared at Tintin, "What was her name?"

Tintin sadly sighed and whispered, "Her name was Julia."

Vincent came into the room wearing a dark black suit and shined shoes, "Time to awake the bride!"

It was as though he had been splashed by very cold water that chilled him to the very bones when Tintin realized what his brother intended to do.

"No Vincent! You have to understand, I couldn't save her! You have to believe me! Please listen!" Tintin screamed desperately and struggled against the ropes so much that his wrists began to bleed.

"There's nothing to understand Tintin!" Vincent turned to face him, "My Julia, my sweet Julia was drowning and you were so jealous of our love that you didn't help her."

Tintin stared at Vincent in horror, "Is that what you think?!"

"It's not what I think, it's what I know." Vincent turned away.

"I was never jealous of you Vincent. I couldn't help her. She had hit her head earlier that day, you remember don't you?"

Vincent angrily rubbed his tears away, "Yes, she had fell down a small flight of stairs that morning. I was there."

"Vincent, that was such a bad blow to her head that she had passed out while swimming that night! She had inhaled to much water, Vincent I was 13, I wasn't strong enough to pull her out of the water. Even when we tried to bring her back it was too late."

"I don't believe you." Vincent said with a impenetrable look in his eyes.

He then kneeled beside Ella and brushed he hair from her face, "Time to wake my Jewel."

There was no response.

Vincent turned to Tintin, "Come here."

"I'm tied up."

Vincent nodded to one of his men near the doorway, "Cut the ropes."

"But boss-"

"He won't try anything. If he does anything, she dies."

Tintin felt as though he was going to be sick.

The man came over and cut the ropes on Tintin and Ella, Tintin could feel the blood rush back to his hand and feet. He slowly went towards Vincent.

"Now, wake her up." Vincent stood up and stepped away from them both.

He stared at Vincent and then looked down at Ella.

She was so beautiful not just her appearance but her heart. He loved her but he may never get the chance to tell her.

"Ellie darling, please wake up." he gently rubbed her arm.

Her eyes slowly opened.

Tintin's eyes filled with tears, not much, but Ella noticed.

"Tintin.." she brushed the tear away and she noticed the rope marks on her wrist, "what's-"

He gently touched her face, "Hey, listen to me."

She looked into his eyes, she knew something was horribly wrong but she didn't know if she wanted to face it.

"Before we face what is about to happen I want you to know something."

"Tintin-"

"I'm so sorry I didn't say it before, and I wish I could have told you somewhere besides here, and not in this situation."

She let a tear fall.

He brushed it away and stared intently into her hazel eyes, "I love you."

Ella beamed, "I love you too."

He softly kissed her but it was only for a moment.

_BANG!_

The bullet went through the small glass window on the door and Vincent lowered the gun slowly.

"Enough of that." Vincent said sharply.

"It's you." Ella's voice was filled with anger.

"You've _never_ have been glad to see me have you?" Vincent asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Should I have a reason to?" She stood up and her eyes never wavered from his.

"Well.." he paused and then grinned, "No."

Before anyone could react Ella punched Vincent so hard he fell to the floor, "That's for the four years of my life you took from me."

The man that Vincent had stationed at the door grabbed Ella's arms and pushed them to her sides.

"Let. Me. Go." she struggled.

Vincent, while holding his bleeding nose, reached for the gun at his side.

Tintin quickly went towards the gun but Vincent grabbed it first.

He aimed, "Now, Ella. Stop struggling or I'll shoot."

She froze. He stood there with Tintin in a headlock and the gun aimed.

She took a deep breath, "Okay. I will stop, only if you'll not hurt anyone else. No one."

"Agreed." Vincent released his hold, "Now! I want everybody out!"

"Richard, tie Tintin back up and lead everyone out of the room except the bride."

Ella gasped, "No! You're crazy! I would never marry you!"

Vincent laughed, "You think I would marry you?! No. I've lost my heart, and now it's time for Tintin to lose his."

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Vincent came in with a dress bag and old looking veil.

"Get dressed." Vincent turned to leave.

"No."

He turned around and whispered in her ear, "I think you'll be _very_ interested how I acquired this gown."

"I don't care where it came from. I won't put it on."

Vincent sighed, "Ellie dear-"

Ella snapped, "Don't you dare call me that." she threatened.

He laughed," You're so adorable when you are angry."

Ella looked as though she was going to be sick, "Did you just call me _adorable?_"

"Why? Does that bother you?" he stepped closer to her.

She stepped away from him, "Yes it does, very much."

Vincent frowned and shoved the bag and veil into her arms, "Get dressed, or I'll send everyone overboard and let you live, and you'll think of this haunting day for the rest of your life."

He exited the room and Ella slowly opened the bag to reveal her mother's wedding gown. She fell to her knees and let a few tears fall. When she was young she would play and put the dress on and act as though it was her wedding day. Ella smiled at the memory, when she met Tintin she forced him to be the groom. The dress was beautiful, although she never did care for the puffy sleeves. Her mother even said, one day on her real wedding day that she could change the puffy sleeves.

Ella began to cry even harder when she thought, _How did he get this? _

* * *

"I am not putting that on."

"Yes you are. You know what I will do if you don't." Vincent threatened.

" I know what you will do if I do put this on."

Vincent smiled, "If you do what I say, she'll live longer."

Tintin glared at him, "Either way she dies, it doesn't matter to you."

Vincent chuckled, "Yes, but I prefer it if you would listen to me and do it my way."

"I don't want her to suffer through what you have planned."

Vincent began to walk to the door, "Then it's settled. I'll go take care of her now."

"Wait!" Tintin had to stop him, "Give me the suit."

Vincent smiled, "I thought you would."

Tintin grabbed his arm, "I will save her. I doing this because I know I will get her out of here."

Vincent stared at him, "Yes you may save her, but what about you?"

With that ominous question floating in the air, Vincent left the room for Tintin was getting dressed for his own wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter! Thank you everyone for reviewing and coming back to this story and it has been great writing this and I hope to write short-stories about these lovely characters! What do ya think? :) Thanks a ton! It's been great!**

It was early morning and the sky would have been beautiful, although gray storm clouds had rolled in threatening to send pouring rain.

Out on the deck stood a large clear tank. Filled to the brim with water. Vincent stood beside it grinning and out walked Tintin in a suit along with Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, and Thompson and Thomson. Vincent had them all line up and he had guards at the ready, and then Ella came.

Tintin gasped because he recognized the dress she was wearing. He looked at her and she gently smiled at him and a tear fell down her face. Once she was facing Tintin, everything was quiet.

"What would you like us to do now? Say our vows?" Ella glared at Vincent.

"Follow me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the small flight of stairs to the very top of the tank.

Tintin couldn't do anything but watch, "Vincent is this really what you want? Would Julia want this?"

Vincent dangerously swayed, "How dare you speak her name! This is what I have wanted for years! I have been preparing for this very moment and now it has come!"

"Any last words my love, " Vincent gently caressed her face.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Love." Ella hissed furiously and dug her heel into his foot.

She wouldn't remove her heel so Vincent slapped her with so much force, she fell to her knees.

"No!" Tintin madly fought against the ropes binding him.

Vincent made her face him by holding the back of her hair and he took a rose from her hair and held it to her nose, "Now. Breath."

Ella's eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed.

Everyone began to protest and Tintin began to run up the stairs but one of Vincent's men tackled him.

Vincent picked up Ella in his arms, bridal style, and dropped her in the tank and she slowly floated down and bubbles rapidly rose to the surface.

Tintin stared in horror as his Ellie was motionless in the water.

Everyone stopped, no said a word and Vincent stared down at his brother's face as it went to horror to despair.

"How could you?" all Tintin could do was whisper that one question.

Vincent's eyes bore into Tintin's, "Do you now feel what I felt Tintin!? The way your stomach churns and your heart is about to explode into a thousand pieces?! Do you feel that? Do you?"

Tears streamed down Vincent's face and he angrily wiped them away, "This is all your fault. Everything."

Tintin stared at his brother, "I'm so sorry. I tried to save her. How many times do I have to say it, Vincent? Why don't you believe me?"

Vincent put his hand behind his back and brought it back to reveal a gun, "I never have Tintin. I never will."

Suddenly there was a splash of water and Vincent fell down the stairs, but it wasn't just him, it was also Ella.

As they fell there was a sickening crack rang through the air and someone groaned.

They both didn't move at first when they stopped moving at the bottom of the stairs. Vincent's arm was twisted the wrong way and he was breathing heavily. Ella didn't move.

"Ella!" Tintin tried to wrestle away from the man holding him down but it was no use, there was no way to get free.

"Richard, help the boss up, I've got this one." the man holding Tintin grinned and threatened to snap his arm.

One of the men bent over Vincent and grimaced, "Defiantly, a broken arm."

"You think?" Vincent was seething with pain.

Richard tried to help him lift up but, then Vincent began to clutch his side.

Tintin stared and asked, "What is it?"

"I-I can't breathe" was all Vincent could manage to say.

Tintin turned slightly and looked out of the corner of his eye at the man who held him and asked, "Please, let me go to him."

The man looked at Vincent for approval and he nodded.

Tintin was released, "Now where does it hurt?"

Vincent shook his head back and forth, "No."

"Vincent please. Let me help you."

Vincent smiled and he began to shake and cough, a terrible hacking and then removed his hand to revealed blood.

"No.." Tintin froze.

Tintin tried to get Vincent to sit up but he just refused.

"Vincent. Come on, you have to trust me. I know the brother I once knew is still there."

Vincent met his brother's eyes, "That man is gone Tintin. Gone. You killed him and now I'm going to do the same thing to you."

_BANG!_

Everything seem to happen at once. Tintin was in complete shock and he touched his hand to where he had been hit. Vincent's eyes closed and he gave his last chilling laugh, that floated through the air, and Ella woke to this scene.

She slowly sat up and saw Tintin, his face was white and Vincent had just finished his last laugh and then was motionless.

She couldn't speak, the tears that streamed down her face spoke for her. She went to Tintin.

They spoke no words but their eyes spoke for them. They never looked away, just gazed.

Their everyone stood each one motionless. No one spoke. No one moved. It was as though as it was a horrible nightmare that you couldn't wake up from.

Captain Haddock finally snapped back into reality and exclaimed, "ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU LAND-LUBBERS IS GOING TO SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME?"

Before anyone could realize what had happened, Captain Haddock had already knocked out two men and charging towards the next. He was doing all this with his hands behind his back, which was quite freighting. Snowy bit one of them in rear and fought very bravely and Professor Calculus went to Tintin. Thomson and Thompson both tried to untie the ropes around their wrists, but to their dismay, failed. Captain Haddock then finally finished and went towards Tintin, Ella, and the Professor.

"Come on Tintin, just breath." Ella stoked his face and smiled gently down at him with the most soft expression.

Professor Calculus held pressure to Tintin's wound and looked at the Captain, "We're going to have to do something. Quickly."

"Ella untie us." The Captain lowered himself and she quickly untied him and did the same for Thompson and Thomson.

"Hang in there lad." Captain told Tintin and then left to guide the Karaboudjan home.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tintin's vision began to become dark.

* * *

The first thing Tintin heard were voices, it seemed as though it was coming from behind a door. He then realized he had his eyes closed. Tintin opened his eyes and they slowly came into focus. Light streamed through the window in the hospital room and illuminating it in a warm glow. The voices he had heard were from outside his hospital room door, he look down and there was Ella. She had fallen asleep and had her head rested on the edge of his hospital bed. She was holding his hand, Tintin smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Tintin?"

"Ellie." He smiled.

"Oh Tintin!" Ella wrapped her arms around him and laughed with relief, "I thought I lost you."

"Ellie, not so tight." was all he could get out.

She gasped, "Oh sorry." she loosened her tight grip on him.

Tintin sighed and smiled at her, "It's alright."

He then noticed she had an mobile I-V, "Are you okay?"

Ella laughed, "The Captain insisted I was to be check over for any injuries. I'm just dehydrated, other than that, I'm doing well."

"Captain Haddock was right you know."

Ella had an amused look on her face, "I thought you'd say that."

"Ellie Remington, I love you." Tintin caressed her face.

A tear fell down her face. He brushed it away, "Darling, what's wrong?"

She laughed happily, "I'm just so happy. I love you too, Tintin"

She kissed him and they both knew this was how things should be.

However, without either one knowing they had an audience.

"I knew it. Jonathan, pay up." said a very attractive man with light brown hair, in the doorway.

"Shut it." the other muttered, he had dark black hair and hazel eyes.

Tintin laughed, "Ellie, I think we have company."

She gasped, "Jonathan! Liam!"

They both ran to her and all three siblings embraced.

Ella began to cry, "I missed you both."

Each brother had a misty look in their eyes. Jonathan looked down at his little sister, "We all did."

Then without warning Ella's family all came into the room.

Ella couldn't stop crying, although it was tears of joy. Her mother clutched to her daughter and perhaps wouldn't had let go if her father hadn't wanted to cut in.

"Julia! Lila!" her two sisters both hugged her and neither one wanted to let go.

Ella's parents began to talk to Tintin, Ella's mother had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes and her father had dark black hair, just as Jonathan, and kind blue eyes. Her oldest sister Julia had bright red hair, which she inherited from their Grandmother, and she had their Father's blue eyes. Ella's other sister Lila, looked very similar to their Mother, the same brown hair and hazel eyes.

At this moment she was noticing all these details about her family, they were so precious to her. Tintin was smiling from ear to ear and he was looking straight at her. She began to blush deeply and everyone noticed. She went over to him and took his hand in hers.

"It seems as though you have some explaining to do Missy." Her Mother teased.

Ella and Tintin both blushed at that, and everyone else laughed happily.

Tintin put her hand to his lips and kissed her hand and they both knew they had a bright future ahead of them.

**It's hard to finish this story, but I have good news! I have planned to make another! I'm trying to decide if it should be a short story or perhaps other long one such as this one. :) Thank you so much for reading this and giving me lots of support! You are all lovely. :)**


End file.
